Friend Bear
Friend Bear is one of the ten original Care Bears who first appeared on American Greetings greeting cards in late 1982, and has since made numerous appearances throughout the 1980's and 2000's Care Bears franchise. She has peach-colored fur and her Belly badge depicts two intertwined smiling yellow flowers. If there's one thing Friend Bear knows, it's how to be a pal. She practically wrote the book on companionship, and knows that there's no greater gift in the world than a good buddy to share all of life's ups and downs. She's willing to stand beside anyone who needs a companion, consort, partner, sidekick, or just plain acquaintance. She's the social butterfly of the Care Bear team, and with her around, you're never in danger of being alone. In the original series, she is often seen with Secret Bear, and is one the few bears who can interpret her pantomimes. No to be confused with Best Friend Bear, Sea Friend Bear, Forest Friend Bear, or Amigo Bear (whose name literally translates to "Friend Bear" in Spanish). Original series ''Land Without Feelings'' Friend Bear makes her animated debut in the very first Care Bears 1983 television special. After a boy named Kevin runs away from home, he ends up in the gloomy Land Without Feelings ruled by Professor Coldheart, who turns him into a Green Creature Slave. It's up the Friend Bear and the rest of the crew to defeat the mad professor and return the boy to normal. ''Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine'' In the follow-up to the original TV special, Friend Bear is among the bears who must once again stop Coldheart and his new sidekick Frostbite from tricking a boy named Paul into helping him complete his "Careless Ray Contraption" that will freeze everyone's feelings. ''The Care Bears Movie'' In the very first Care Bears theatrical film, Friend Bear and Secret Bear travel o Earth to help two children, Kim and Jason, who feel like they don't need any friends. After Grumpy's Rainbow Rescue Beam malfunctions and transports both the bears and the two children to Care-a-Lot, Friend welcomes the them in true Care Bear fashion with a song ("Nobody Cares Like a Bear") before attempting to take them back the same way. When the machine once again goes haywire, she, Secret Bear, Kim, and Jason become lost in the Forest of Feelings, where they meet their new friends, the Care Bear Cousins. When the other bears travel to the forest to look for them, they are finally reunited after meeting the rest of the Cousins, and travel to Earth together to stop a villain named The Spirit from removing all caring from the world. ''Care Bears'' TV series Friend Bear makes her first appearance in DiC's Care Bears series in an episode where she and several other bears travel to Earth to help two boys named Sanford and Murphy enjoy their camping trip despite their different personalities. Later, she is among another group who attempts to convince a boy named Joey to not be self-conscious about his new braces, and joins a soccer game with another boy named Carl against a group of bullies. When Professor Coldheart rigs a children's contest to be mayor of a small town for a day, Friend Bear and some other bears travel and team up with a group of local children to stop his reign of terror. Later, when a hungry Cloud Worm threatens to literally eat the Care Bears out of house and home, Friend Bear is among the denizens of Care-a-Lot who try to convince him to go somewhere else. ''Care Bears Movie II'' The second Care Bears feature film tells the story of how the bears, including Friend Bear, first arrived in Care-a-Lot after escaping the evil Dark Heart. Later, when the villain propositions a girl named Christy into helping him capture the Care Bears once and for all, Friend and Secret Bear see the two working together to lure the rest of the bears into a trap, and re-group with the few remaining members of the Care Bear Family to help plan their rescue. Together with two children named John and Dawn, the team goes to Dark Hearts lair and free their friends, and even help Dark Heart himself to care and turn into a real boy. ''Care Bears Family'' TV series Friend Bear makes her first appearance in Nelvana's Care Bears Family series as one of the contestants in the annual Care Bear Family Obstacle Race. However, when Mr. Beastly rigs the ballot to make himself a participant, she and the rest of the bears must put up with his constant cheating, with Friend Bear getting caught in a bag he hangs from a tree. Later, though not seen, Friend Bear is mentioned in an episode where Secret Bear learns of No Heart's plan to concoct a spell to summon a "Cloud of Uncaring", but can only use charades to communicate with the others, leaving an exasperated Brave Heart to comment "Boy, if Friend Bear were here she'd be able to understand what Secret Bear's trying to tell us..." ''"Care Bears Care About the Environment"'' series Around 1991, Friend Bear and several other Care Bears received temporary redesigns in both artwork and plush form in order to bring about environmental awareness. Despite appearing in several books and even stickers, this new line was relatively short-lived due to a lack of popularity and low sales. Friend Bear's appearance for this series featured her with reddish fur with a much different tummy symbol that depicted her typical flowers with the addition of two large overarching trees surrounded by hearts. 2000's series ''Journey to Joke-a-lot'' |Friend Bear as she appears in Big Wish Movie]] Friend Bear is a character in the first computer-animated Care Bears film, Journey to Joke-a-lot. After Funshine Bear runs away to the titular town so his practical jokes can be appreciated, he is crowned king as part of a secret plot by a rat named Sir Funnybone to steal the royal treasure, and Friend is among the bears who come to Joke-a-lot to stop him. ''Big Wish Movie'' In the second CG Care Bears video, Friend Bear is among the residents of Care-a-Lot who welcome their new neighbors, Me Bear, Messy Bear, and Too Loud Bear to the community. Later in the film, when the new bears abuse the power of Wish Bear's wishing star Twinkers, their greed eventually becomes too severe and Care-a-Lot begins to fall apart at the seems. Its up to the Care Bears, including Friend, to rebuild it in the aftermath. ''Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' Friend Bear makes a few minor appearances in the 2007-2008 Adventures in Care-a-Lot television series. She is first seen as one of the attendees of the annual Care-a-Lot Starshine Parade, and is later one of the bears who becomes obsessed with Share Bear's flowers when they become a fashion sensation. Later, she is seen during Love-a-Lot Bear's birthday party, where Love-a-Lot and Cheer Bear have a falling out following a misunderstanding about her present. ''Care Bears: The Care Quests'' Friend Bear is one of the playable characters in the 2005 Game Boy Advance video game Care Bears: The Care Quests during the minigame "It's Good to Have Friends", where she must float around knocking on other bears' door and match them together based on their toys. Descriptions 2002-2006: Need a good friend? Friend Bear would love to be your best buddy bear. She's the perfect example of a friend, too. She's caring, likes to play with you and she's fun to be with. She has a friendly symbol on her tummy - two smiling flowers! 2002 Website Profile: :Caring Mission: She shows how to be a great friend. :Symbol: Her twin, smiling flowers symbolize the joy of friendship. :Personality: Kind and friendly. :Character Quirk: A real chatterbox, she doesn't always know when to be quiet. :Color: Amber :Best Friend: Love-a-lot Bear :Relationship Challenge: No one-she gets along with everyone! :Motto: Have I got a friend for you—me! 2004 Cub: Friend Cub would like to be your best friend, but she's far too shy even to say hello with your help, however, she'll become the perfect example of a friend - caring, playful, and fun to be with. She hopes you like the symbol on her tummy - a friendly, smiling flower! 20th Anniversary: Everyone can use a good friend in life, and Friend Bear spares no effort to make sure that each of us has at least one. Not only is she a good friend in her own right, but she helps bring people closer to each other, too. Friend Bear's tummy symbol, two smiling daisies, reflects the warmth and closene of friendship. Notes *Friend Bear is mistakenly referred to as male in the book The Trouble with Timothy. * Friend Bear doesn't appear in Care Bears: Unlock the Magic, being replaced with Harmony Bear. 'In other languages:' Croatian: Kompica ("Buddy") Dutch: Vriendbeertje ("Friend Bear") French: Groscopain ("Great Friend") French (Canadian): Copinours ("Friend Bear") German: Freundschaftsbärchi ("Friendship Bear") Italian: Amicorso ("Friend Bear") Japanese: フレンドベア Norwegian: Bestebamse ("Best Bear") Polish: Miś Przyjaźni ("Friendship Bear") Portuguese: Amizade ("Friendship") Spanish: Amigosita ("Friend Bear") Spanish (Argentina): Osito de los Deseos ("Wishes Bear") Spanish (Spain): Amicorso ("Friend Bear") Swedish: Kompisnalle ("Group Bear") Russian: Дружелюбный мишка ("Friendly Bear") Category:Care Bears Category:Females Category:Characters